Silent Screams
by Starless Night Dreamer
Summary: He was a dark, evil creature paining her, hurting her by all means. She let him do what he wanted, for she believed that there was still some good in him; she was not giving up on the boy she knew and loved. But that boy was gone, in his place was a cruel man intent on hearing her screams. She yelled all she could on the inside, but she was so silent that he never noted.


_**This is something I was never going to upload, but since I had to upload something and I'm out of good ideas, here's a little dark sasusaku to brighten your day. WARNING: mentions of sex and sasusaku dark, angsty future. Enjoy! =D**_

His raven locks fall to his eyes as his sweat mingles with mine. It hurts, hurts so bad. The pain is unbearable. But I don't make a sound. I never did and I never will.

The man above me causing me this much pain looks a lot like Sasuke. He has the same hair and the same dark brooding eyes. He is older than the Sasuke I knew but is nevertheless in complete resemblance to him.

He may have everyone fooled, but I know better. This man, this monster, is not my Sasuke. Sasuke was cold and aloof, though he wasn't a monster, he wouldn't hurt me the way this man is doing now. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

And yet, at the same time, this monster is Sasuke. I just don't want to believe it. Even when I can see, when I can see into this stranger's eyes and find the broken reflection of a child looking back at me.

This is not Sasuke, Sasuke is trapped inside this stranger's mind. It can't be Sasuke. It just can't.

And yet, it is.

It still dazes me to know that I was the one who brought him back, who finally brought 'Sasuke-kun' back to the village. After several unsuccessful trials, I had finally done it. With Naruto and my sensei there to help, I brought him back home.

But Sasuke wasn't- isn't- Sasuke anymore. He's a stranger, a monster.

A part of that monster had calmed down when I held him and brought him to his senses. Thus preventing him to go and hurt Naruto. Just like at the chuunin exams three years ago, he had stopped, he had fallen into my arms.

I thought he had changed, I truly believed that. My belief was false.

He was as aloof and distant as ever. But this time, this time I saw through his pensive face, just like Naruto did. This time I saw that he was suffering, that he was hurting. I saw all of that deep within his eyes.

And I knew, I knew that if I shrugged it off, if I let it go, he would leave again. And he would never return.

So I did the only thing I could think of, I offered myself to him. Completely and totally I surrendered to him. I gave him everything, my heart, my soul, my life, my body…

He hurt me every time he did it. The first time was the worst and he was not gentle. I am his tool, an object that keeps his cool, composed nature and satisfies his needs. I have no feelings.

This is why I did not cry. Not the first time, or second, or third. Not ever.

He is penetrating me so roughly that the weight of him on me is making it hard for me to breathe. His hands move all around, leaving marks everywhere.

Painful, possessive marks. Marks that remind me of my place and of what I am to him.

I've never told anyone what he does to me. Not Ino, not Naruto, not Kakashi sensei, not Lady Tsunade… no one. I don't need to say anything. The bruises on me speak for themselves. No one can do anything because I don't let them. Not even Naruto.

He's the one who goes through the most pain. It's probably not easy watching your two closest friends fall apart. Especially when one breaks the other over and over again.

He could've helped me. Naruto could've saved me from this turmoil and pain. He still can. But I don't let him. He's got Hinata now and their first child is already on the way. He needs to take care of the family he worked so hard to build. They need him. I cannot burden him with the weight of my decisions, not ever again. I cannot let him into the dark, twisted world I've created with Sasuke.

I won't let him. He abides by my will. He loves me, he's my truest most trustworthy friend, the protective brother I never had. He's helping me just by being there, and so is Hinata.

More marks, more bruises. Ecstasy sweeps over me. I didn't realize I had an orgasm. I didn't even feel it till the very end. He falls on his stomach beside me. I watch his hair cover his eyes, the perspiration all around his body.

I feel light headed. Then the pain shoots through me. I am sore and aching. He is enjoying my pain. I still don't make a sound.

This aggravates him and I see the anger flash in his eyes.

"Dammit, Sakura! Say something! Scream, cry, beg, don't just lay still like that! STOP TORMENTING ME!"

He's pained, he's suffering. The monster is gone, and he now looks like the Sasuke I fell in love with.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

He groans, get's up and shakes my shoulders."Are you, dammit! Are you okay? What are you made of?!"

"What do you want me to do?"

He screams and starts all over again. That one question makes him so hard, so monstrous, that I almost let out a whimper.

I dare not to even try.

"Stop. Tormenting. ME!"

He is an animal, a wild creature. And he hurts me again and again.

And yet, I still love him.

He seems to believe that I have turned to stone, that I don't feel. Just because I don't scream or cry when he is hurting me to no extent.

And what he doesn't know is that just because the loud agonizing wail doesn't come out of my mouth does not mean I'm not screaming. I am, inside. Silently. So he won't feel the pain he puts me through. My silence is punishment enough for him.

_**Oohhh….. super depressing, ain't it? Anyways… review, comment, flame, favorite, follow, whatever you want to… tell me how I did and be honest… JA! =D**_


End file.
